Dragonball z au power unleashed
by jimzy123
Summary: What if goku wasent so clueless hadent been so comfy and never stopped training from defeating king piccolo always waiting for another attack from the demon king and gohan had been allowed to train with him how would that change events in the dragonball universe
1. Chapter 1

What if goku wasent so clueless hadent been so comfy and never stopped training from defeating king piccolo always waiting for another attack from the demon king and gohan had been allowed to train with him how would that change events in the dragonball universe

Chapter one earths new threat

I. Space above the earth a space pod round in shape heads towards the planet crashing down in a field on the outskirts of a farm the farmer looks towards where it landed jumping into his truck and driving towards it as he gets closer he stops getting out takeing his rifle with him as he sees a man in strange armour with long spikes hair and a device over his right eye

"Right kakorot why are there still life forms on this backwater planet you should have taken them out years ago" the man says looking around

"St-st-stop right there " the farmer says pointing his gun at the man

"Ah a local now let's check your power level shall we" he says pressing a button on the scouter and starts laughing "your power level is 5 how pathetic" the farmer shoots at the man who lazily catches the bullet "now that wasent very nice" he flicks the bullet at the farmer causing the bullet to go right through the man killing him "now we're was I ah yes kakorot where are you " he says his scouter bleeping "ah a high power level that has to be him" he says floating into the air "I'm comeing kakorot"

Meanwhile on mount paozu outside the home of earths strongest fighter birds flee from the trees as a burst of wind ruffles the leaves from inside the house chi chi opens the door to see he husband and son sparring again goku jumps as his young son tries to take his legs flying into the air he cups his hands at his sides

"KA-ME-HA-ME" goku chants as his son flys towards him at top speed "HA" he shouts throwing his arms forward a bright blue beam heading towards his young son who throws his arms out to stop the attack from hitting him

"Boys come on that's enough for today if you don't hurry you'll be late for the reunion at kame house" chi chi calls up as the beam dies down

"Ok gohan that's enough for today you better go get cleaned up and changed you don't wanna meet everybody all dirty and in my old training gi now do you"

"No daddy" gohan says scratching the back of his head "I allmost had you that time though you had to use the kamehameha a lot sooner to stop me righ"

"That's right son your already a lot stronger than I was at your age now go get ready"Gohan nods and runs into the house as goku lands smelling himself "woo maybe I could use a quick shower to"

"Yes you could now go quickly" chi chi says

"Ok" goku says picking up his wife" but your comeing with me" chi chi giggles as he carries her into the house

Meanwhile out in the wastelands piccolo screams I. Rage his power exploding outwards causing the sand and rock around him to fly away as he seances another power level heading his way he looks in the direction it's comeing from

"Is that goku no it's to evil to be him" he says as the warrior floats down Infront of him

"Your not kakorot" he says with a scowl

"Kaka who" piccolo replies before feeling the warriors knuckles in his face

The warrior flies into the air charging a ball of energy "right first I'll kill you green man then I'll find kakorot and purge this pathetic planet" he says as his scouter bleeps "another high power level that has to be kakorot" he says releasing the energy in his hand and flies towards gokus power

At kame house goku and gohan land Infront of the house and introduce gohan to bulma krillin master roshi oolong and turtle before feeling

"Is that piccolo" krillin asks

"No he's way to powerful live been keeping checks on piccolo since the tournement he's not that strong this is different" goku says

"Then who is it" gohan asks

"Ahh kakorot finally I've found you" a voice says from above them

Goku looks up "who are you and who's kakorot "

"what you don't recognise your big brother raditz" he says landing

"I don't have a brother"

"Yes you do and I'm disappointed you haven't disposed of these earthlings like you were sent here to do "

"What are ou talking about sent here I was born here"

"You hit your head diddent you as a child the brain damage would be the only way to get rid of your programming"

"So what if I did" goku says angrily

"You fool" raditz says "you are part of a warrior race called the Saiyan we work for the planet trade organisation we procure planets for sale to the highest bidder and you were sent here to eradicate life from this rock" he says

"You lieing I would never hurt the innocent "goku says charging at raditz to hit him to be my with a knee to his stomach which the younger fighter blocks aiming a punch at raditz face to have his arm grabbed pulled so hard it's dislocated krillin seeing his freind in trouble fires an energy ball at raditz for it to bounce off the Saiyan warrior who unfurls his tail from his waist picking the short monk up by the throat

"Ka-me-ha-me-ha" raditz hears as a beam of blue energy hits him in the back causing him to stumble letting to of goku and krillin

"What the" he says turning and seeing gohan standing with his arms outstretched breathing heavily "that stung a little you brat" raditz says charging at gohan punching him out to sea following him at top speed bringing both hands down onto his back sending the young warrior into the sea laughing before another blue beam fires up more powerful than the last raditz moves just in time as the young Saiyan comes out of the water hatred In His eyes raditz smiles "let's check your power level shall we runt " he says pressing a button and his scouter beeps "250 not bad but not enough" he says driving his knee into gohans stomach rendering the boy unconscious and grabbing him by the shirt before noticing his tail "of courser kakorot has a son" he then flies back to roshi a island to see goku having his shoulder popped back into place "now kakorot if you want to see your son again I want 100 bodies by this time tommorrow otherwise I'll kill everyone on this planet myself just pile them up on the beach over there" he says takeing off again

"Gohan" goku shouts

"Save your breath the only way you'll get the kid back is to beat him and the only way to do that is to join up withme" piccolo says stepping out from kame house

"Piccolo I never thought I'd see the day you proposed teaming up" goku says

"Beleive me goku if there was any other way I'd take it but I want this planet in one peice so I can take it myself after this is done I will kill you "

Goku nods " then let's go" the pair take to the air and follow raditz

Please review


	2. Chapter 2 a common enemy

Chapter two a common enemy

Raditz lands near his pod and throws the still unconcious gohan inside before closing the door and standing on the edge of the crater his eyes closed thinking how long a day he'd had his back still stinging from the brats attack earlier meanwhile goku and piccolo are flying at full speed after raditz power

"So do you have a plan on how to do this piccolo" goku asks

"Haven't really thought about it just figured we'd land I'd kill him then kill you " piccolo says smiling

"Oh come on piccolo I beat you once I can do it again" goku replies

"Shut up you fool were allmost there"

At raditz ship his scouter bleeps "what's that a power level of 1500 where" he says looking around heRing gohans screams as he bangs his fists against the door of raditz pod "damn thing must be broken" he says turning away as his scourged bleeps again "ahh two more power levels headed this way one 780 the other at 800 it seems kakorot and the green guy have found me" he says as the two warriors land Infront of him "come to join me the kakorot"

"Over my dead body I've come for my son" goku says

"Yeah what he said" piccolo says takeing off his turban and cape throwing them away a heavy thud following there landing

"Hey piccolo I diddent know you wore weighted clothing to train " goku says removing his boots under shirt and wrist bands

"Of course I do you idiot" piccolo says

"What kakorot a power just jumped to 850 and he green mans to 830 but it still won't be enough"raditz says to himself as he pair run at him the Saiyan warrior still faster than both of them phasing out of sight reappearing behind them as the hit his afterimage elbowing them both in the back of the head the two enemy's fall forward but manage to stay on there feet turning to raditz and charge at him again both throwing rapid punches and kicks at him only to be blocked piccolo takes a kick to the ribs knocking him away while raditz grabs goku by the throat lifting him off his feet "your pathetic kakorot I should kill you hear and now" raditz says emphasising very word by punching goku I. The ribs as picolo fires an energy beam at him causing him to let go dropping goku to dodge the attack as he runs at piccolo goku gets back to his feet bloody and beaten he cups his hands to his side

"KA-ME-HA-ME"

He shouts as raditz scouter bleeps he turns seeing gokus power between his hands jump to over 1600 "they can focus all there power into a single point how"

Goku throws his hands forward shouting "HA" releasing the bright blue beam at his brother who raises his hands and knocks it away at piccolo "piccolo look out" goku shouts as he moves just a little to slow costing him his right arm raditz jumps up landing behing goku kicking him in the back of the head sending him flying towards piccolo the goku gets up ripping the tatters remains of the top of his gi away "man were getting creamed I don't suppose you have any new attacks we can use against this guy"

"Actually I do and I can do it with one arm but it takes time to charge" piccolo replies

"How long"

" about five minuets do you think you can hold him off that long"

"I was afraid of that I guess I'll have to try" goku says running back at raditz trying to spin kick him to have his foot caught and span around and around before being launched at a mountin as he crashes into it raditz charges and begins pummelling goku into the side of the mountin before his scouter bleeps again he looks at piccolo and reads his power level

"His power is at 2000 now 2500 and rising fast" he says stopping his onslaught on goku and charging at piccolo only to feel an energy ball hit him he turns back towards goku seeing his bruised and bloodied brother floating a few feet away from him

" I'm not done yet" he says

"Ah so baby brother still wants to play ok" he says powering up his attack "double Sunday " he says fiering his attack at goku before hearing from behind him

"Special beam cannon"

"What the" raditz looks just in time to see the white and yellow spiralling beam heading towards him losing focus and causing his attack to miss goku as he dodges piccolos attack narrowly as it takes out one of his shoulder pads " that could have killed me now I'll kill you" he says as he goes to attack only to feel pain in his tail turning to see goku holding it "kakorot what are you doing" he says falling to the ground

"Piccolo can you do that again" goku asks

"Yeah just hold him still I've only got enough energy to do this once more"

"Wait kakorot please let me go I'll leave this planet and won't come back I. Promise" raditz shouts

"No your evil and you deserve to die" goku says

Raditz smiles "wrong again" using all the strength he has left hi kicks goku with enough power to send him back takeing his tail with him raditz jumps to his feet punching kakorot again causing him to fall on the ground he the. Starts stamping on his chest "you fool all you had to do was join us and we could have avoided all of this" he says before his scouter bleeps again he turns to his pod and sees gohans power level "8000 that's allmost as strong as nappa" as the pod explodes and gohan is floating above the wreckage

" leave my dad alone". He says flying at raditz punching him in the face knocking him back standing his ground his face a mask of total rage as he launches at his uncle head urging him in the stomach following up with an uppercut sending him into the air "KA-ME-HA-ME-HA" he shouts sending the blue beam at his uncle who comes crashing back to earth with a huge hole in his chest

"You fools" he says coughing up blood "you think killing me is the end of it I sent out a distress call to my two Saiyan counterparts they are over five times my strength and will be here in a year " he says laughing as he dies goku walks over to gohan placing a hand on his shoulder

"You did well son " goku says with a smile "now let's go home" he says before hearing

"Special beam cannon" the pair turn just in time to see piccolos attack hit goku square in the chest the green warrior walks over to them both "sorry goku but kami told me to do it so you can have special training in the otherworld" he says with a smile on his face as an air car lands near them and krillin and bullma jump out seeing gokus body

"What happend" krillin asks

"Raditz is dead but so is my dad and in one year two more Saiyans will come to earth to destroy it we have to be ready" gohan says as he looks at gokus body to find it gone "where did my dady go"

"Kami would have taken it to other world" piccolo says " now I'm going to train"

"Mr piccolo can I come with you" gohan asks

"What why"

"Because I trained with my dad and without help I won't be strong enough to fight"

Piccolo smiles "ok. Kid come with me"he says takeing to the Air with gohan following as they fly towards the wastelands

"Oh great what am I gonna tell chi chi " krillin says scratching his head

Please review


	3. Chapter 3 training begins

Chapter 3 Training begins Goku stands looking around the check in station seeing spirits floating in to be sent to hfil or other world with kami standing next to him talking to the giant king yemma "So as you can see king yemma the only way to help save the earth is for goku to go and train with king Kai" kami says "Hmm I see the. He has permission but he should not take the trip lightly if he only has one earth year hell have to get moving down snake way straight away I will get someone to take him there now" king yemma says Kami turns to goku "now goku you will have to move quickly the only and when you get there listen to king Kai closely" Goku nods "ok kami and can you get a message to master rigid and tell him not to wish me back until the year is up" "I will now go" kami says as an ONI comes to get goku Goku follows the ONI guide to his car and gets in meanwhile out in the wastelands gohan and piccolo land and look at one another "Right kid you did good killing raditz but unless we can unlock that power all the time when the other two saiens get here were all screwed but first things first you need to learn one of the fundamentals and that is " piccolo moves so fast gohan can't see him till he feels the demon kings knuckles connect with his face "dodge" he says as gohan flys away stopping himself in midair and charging back at piccolo who moves kicking the young half breed in the stomach sending him into the sky following him bringing both hands down onto his back sending him crashing back to earth "looks like we've got a lot of work to do" Meanwhile at kame house krillin is fiering kamehamehas at the ocean around the island and back at himself to block when he hears an air car comeing towards him he looks up seein yadjarobi landing near him "oh great what does this fat basterd want" he thinks to himself before saying "hey yadjarobi what are you doin here" "Hi krillin I'm here to pass on a message kami said can you get Yamcha tien and chaotzu to go to the lookout for special training" "Special training sure ill round them up and be there as soon as we can" "Ok bye krillin" the fat samurai says climbing back into his car and flying away "what a nice guy" he says to himself Krillin sighs "why can't the fat basterd find them himself" he says before flying to find his freinds On snake way goku is running as fast as he can "man I've been running for days I'm starving"he says seeing a street sweeper ahead of him "hey mister" he says getting closer "can you tell me how far it is to king kais" "You've still got a ways to go your not even part way there ill tell you pwhat jump in and ill give you a ride it's gotta be faster than walking" the ONI says "Thanks a lot" goku says jumping onto the back of the truck and falling asleep instantly Up on kamis lookout earths defenders are all training Yamcha and tien both charge at krillin who jumps over there heads kicking them both to the ground landing and turning around his weighted undershirt and wristbands hardley makeing it any harder for him as the other two struggle to there feet "Come on krillin how is this extra weight not phasing you " tien asks "Simple I was training with double this on my back as a kid remember" he says laughing Kami smiles "oh so this is easy lets make it heavier then" kami says adding more weight to the bald warrior causing him to slow down meanwhile chaotzu is using his telekinesis to throw rocks at yadjarobe who slices them with his sword all the time still eating his food In the wastelands gohan flys at piccollo again aiming a powerful kick at his head the demon king just grabs his foot throwing him away the Saiyan halfbeed stops in midair cupping his hands "kahmehameha "he calls sending the blue beam at piccollo who knocks it away "Good gohan now get some rest we'll continue in the morning"Gohan nods landing on the floor as piccollo kicks him in the stomach sending him away "lesson two never trust what your enemy says" he says chasing after the boy On snake way goku is still snoring away on the back of the sweeper when the ONI loses controll causing the sleeping goku to fall off the back and through the clouds the ONI looks over the side seeing the Saiyan fall "uh oh that's not good" Please review 


	4. Chapter 4 training continues

Chapter four training continues

Gokus eyes snap open as he feels himself falling through the yellow clouds he manages to slow his decent and stop in midair looking around and only seeing clouds around him "what happend" he thinks before flying back up to snake way finding himself back at the start "oh man I gotta start all over again" he says seeing the ONI that dropped him off

"Hey I thought you left for king Kai's weeks ago" he says

"Weeks aw man I better get going" goku says seeing a basket of fruit near the ONI "can I have one of those"

"No way that's king Yammas fruit he'll kill me if he finds out"

"Come on it's just one peice I'm starving"

"No way this fruit will keep yemma full and hearty for three months "

"Wow " goku says before running past the ONI grabbing a peice of fruit and swallowing it whole feeling rejuvenated "it works to" he says takeing off at full speed

"Oh man I'm in trouble" the ONI says walking back to the check in

In the wastelands piccollo is floating above the ground meditating whilst gohan is eating "mr piccollo why do you never eat" he asks

"Because I don't have to gohan I can live off nothing but water now shut up and rest we've got a long day teaching you to dodge tommorrow"

Gohan nods before looking up "wow the moons full tonight it's so beautiful" gohan says before his transformation begins

"Gohan I said shut up" piccollo says turning to see gohan in his oozaru form behind him "that can't be good" he says diving out of the way as gohans huge ape fist crashes down on the spot he just was "what's caused this" he says while dodeging he rolls to his feet and fires a ki beam at gohan who moves out of the way "oh so now you learn to dodge" piccollo says trying to figure out what caused the transformation before looking up at the moon "of course he was looking at the moon when he transformed" he says before fiering a special beam cannon at the moon destroying it causing gohan to change back rapidly the young Saiyan left lieing naked and asleep on the ground piccollo walks over and pulls off his tail "this things more trouble than it's worth ok time to give you some clothes" piccollo uses his materialisation technique to cover gohan in a gi identical to gokus but with his mark on the back and a heavy sword"now everyone will no your from my camp and the sword will be good training"

On the lookout earths fighters are still sparring when me popo walks out of the temple "that's enough kami has another exercise for you"

The fighters stop and follow popo inside "you are all doing well for your next exersise we will use he pendulum room this will send you to battle Saiyan warriors in the past good luck" kami says as he and mr popo leave starting the spell

The fighters look around where they are seeing there in a ruined city full of skeletons chaotzu walks over to a crevice in the wall and sees a helmet

"I wonder what happend here" he asks

"Chaotzu come away from there we should stick together"tien says as chaotzu turns to walk away from the helmet a hand bursts out grabbing him pulling him through the wall he looks up and sees two Saiyan warriors standing over him the last thing the warriors hear is chaotzu a death scream "CHAOTZU" tien shouts running over to where his freind disappeard

"Ok what happend" krillin asks before his feet a grabbed from beneath the ground and he's dragged down a ki beam fires out of the hole with what's left of his gi with it

Tien and Yamcha stand next to each other as the Saiyans walk towards them "now your twos turn" they say as the triclops and ex bandit charge at them to be met by two thin ki beams piercing there hearts finishing them off

On snake way goku keeps running his hardest passing the street sweeper at lightning speed "ok I'm back were I fell off and slot faster than last time" he says to himself before launching himself across the path to cut a bend landing back on his feet he keeps running

On the lookout earths defenders wake up on the floor of the pendulum room and kami walks in

"Those were only a third of the two saiens a that are comeing here's strength it seems we will have to up our training" the warriors nod and leave the temple

In the wastelands piccollo is fighting with gohan again the young warrior charges at his mentor starting a furious air battle the pair hitting each other and blocking attacks they land on the ground and piccollo fires a masenko as gohan launches a kahmehameha at him the beams meeting in the middle causing a huge explosion the two warriors stand there stareing at each other breathing heavily as the dust settles

"Think we should call it a day mr piccollo" gohan asks

"Yeah I do" he says letting his guard down as gohans foot collides with his stomach then uppercut ting the namekian into the sky

"Never trust your opponent remember" gohan says launching after him bringing both hands down onto his back only to hit an afterimage feeling a kick connect with his face sending him flying into a group of rocks piccollo folds his arms as the young Saiyan hits the rocks seconds later he feels his energy spike as the rocks are blown away and gohan charges at piccollo and begins to pummel him piccollo grunts landing a chop on the back of his kneck knocking gohan out

"Good thing you still don't know how to dodge"

On snake way goku finally reaches the end and looks around "woohoo I finally reached the end now we're is king Kai's "he looks up seeing a small planet lguess that's it" he says jumping into the air the small planets gravity pulling him crashing to the ground "ouch " he struggles to his feet looking around seeing a monkey "hey buddy where's king Kai" the monkey tilts his head and runs into the house bringing out king Kai

"What is it bubbles oh a visiter how can I help you" he says seeing goku

"I'm goku and kami sent me to get special training from you to help defeat the Saiyans heading to earth "

"Ok I will train you but only if you can make me laugh"

"Uh ok" goku says racking his brains for a joke funny enough to make the blue master laugh "ok why did the chicken cross the road it was to far to fly" he says as king Kai starts to laugh "what's the difference between annealed and a jailer one sells watches the other watches cell" he laughs a little harder before falling over laughing "that was easier than I though"

King kai stands up "ok I'll train you goku first catch bubbles " Goku nods as the monkey runs away at too speed and goku struggles to move after two weeks of chasing goku finally catches him "ok now use this mallet and hit Gregory on the head" he says as the small cricket flys away a top speed and goku struggles to carry the mallet after another week he finlay hits Gregory "ok now let's see how much time we have" king kai says using his antennae to search the galexy "we have roughly 158 days to train that may not be enough tin we best get started "

On kamis lookout kami has summond the z fighters "I have taught you all I can the Saiyan will be here in 158 days go about your normal training until then and good luck my freinds " he says as they all fly away to do there own training

Please review


	5. Chapter 5 battle for earth begins

Chapter five the Fight for earth begins

On king Kai's planet goku stands Infront of king kai his gi torn and batterd from training his training now complete the blue man turns to him "now goku your training is as complete as it's gonna get now let's recap first catch bubbles" he says as the monkey runs off goku vanishes from sight catching the monkey quickly "good now hot Gregory " the cricket flys away and goku vanishes again reappearing and hitting him on the head good now use the kaioken "

Goku smiles to himself and begins powering up his aura flares before turning red "kaioken" he shouts as his power doubles holding it for a few seconds before powering down

"And finally the genki dama" Goku raises his arms and summons the power from the planet around him and forms it into a blue ball above him before releasing it "very good now it's time to tell your friends to wish you back" he says his words slowing down at the end and panic crossing his face "oh no oh no"

"What's wrong king kai"

"I diddent take into account how long it will take you to get back along snake way "

"What how could you forget" goku says shocked

"I'm sorry I can't remember everything you know it's gonna take you two days you best get moving"

Goku nods "ok I need to talk to roshi" he says

"Ok place your hand on my back" he says

On earth earths warriors are takeing the last day to train to rest whilst in the wastelands gohan and piccollo are still training harder than ever the demon king aiming ki blast after ki blast at the young boy gohan knocking each one away into the distance as he runs at his mentor sliding at his feet to pass through an afterimage as piccollo appears behind him aiming a kick at his head oh to hit an after image the young boys foot connecting with his face before gohan rains a barrage of punches onto his face piccolos aura explodes outwards knocking gohan away "enough" he says as gohan lands not letting his guard down until piccollo sits down to begin meditating before kami appears Infront of him "what is it kami" he asks

"I thought you might want to know the Saiyans will land tommorrow morning but goku has left king Kai's a day late he will not get here until late"

"And what do you want me to do about it" piccollo asks looking up at kami

"Just stay alive long enough for me to get him from the check in to earth"

"I will don't worry" he says continuing his meditation

The next morning two Saiyan pods crash land in the middle of a city as people two men step out of them and look around before flying into the air and the larger of the two fires an energy blast at the city destroying the city and killing all inside its limits the pair laugh as there scouter bleeps picking up a group of large energy signals the pair fly of towards them landing near earths defenders

"Well well it looks like they've been expecting is" nappa says

"Of course they have you heard raditz a year ago warn them " vegeta replys "but before we fight them let's test there strength how many saiberme. Do we have left"

Nappa looks in his pocket " six" he says before planting them in the ground and the little green men pop up from the ground

"Ok I'll take these guys" Yamcha says stepping forward one of the saibamen dive at the ex bandit who connects with its face with a fast spin kick as the little green man flies away Yamcha follows kicking it in the spine shattering it the alien lands at vegetas feet who destroys it with a ki blast as the z fighters watch in horror "you just killed your allie" Yamcha says

"Yes it couldent move a warrior that can't fight is a useless warrior" vegeta says looking at the next saibaman "go and kill this basterd"

The green warrior charges at Yamcha and the pair start fighting so fast they vanish from sight before going into the air and Yamcha smashes him down to the ground landing near the crater " ok who's next he says" before sencing movement as he turns the saibaman jumps on him and starts glowing "what the hell let me go" he says as the saibaman explodes killing him

"Yamcha" krillin says "you basterds I'll kill all of you" he says charging an attack up in his hands "energy barrage" he shouts fiering ki blasts at the remaining saibamen and the two Saiyans as the dust clears he thinks to himself he's done it before seeing both warriors I scratched still standing there looking at him

"Ok my turn" nappa says

On snake way goku is flying as fast as he can when he hears king Kai's voice in his ear " goku I have an update on the fight"

"What is it king kai"

"It's your friend Yamcha he's dead"

"What Yamcha no anything else" goku says

"That was by one of there minions now one of the Saiyans are entering the fight you need to hurry" king kai replys

"Working on it" he says before focusing his energy "kaioken" he shouts his aura turning red and his speed doubling

On earth krillin looks up at the gargantuan Saiyan and gulps "goku please hurry for kamis sake"

Please review


	6. Chapter 6 goku arrives

Chapter six goku arrives

As goku is flying at full speed with the kaioken to boost him on earth the z fighters arnt holding up so well Yamcha is dead and nappa has now enters the battle the giant Saiyan lifts krillin off the ground by the throat and punches him in the ribs time after time causing the short monk to shout in pain before tien jump kicks the Saiyan in the head causing him to drop krillin and turn on him the pair vanish from sight into the air clashing through the sky nappas fists connecting with various parts of tien before slamming the triclops to the ground as the three eyes warrior stands up In the crater nappa charges at him all his ki focused into his hand aiming to take turns head off but missing and takeing off his right arm tien falls to his knees screaming looking at the bloody stump where his arm was

"Aww what's wrong little man lose something" nappa says laughing feeling something grab onto his back "what the fuck" he says trying to reach

"Chaotzu what are you doing" tien shouts as the midget clings on to nappas back

"I'm going to stop him good bye tien" he says as he concentrates all his ki into his small body

"Chaotzu no"

Nappa launches into the air "I'll get you off shorty" he says going further up before diving towards the ground "come on little man get off me" he says as chaotzu a body glows bright white and exploding

"CHAOTZU" tien shouts watching as nappa walks out from the smoke

"What do ya know that actually stung a little" nappa says removing what's left of his armour

On snake way goku stops his kaioken seeing the check in station "finally I'm here" he lands and runs inside seeing kami

"Quick goku grab my arm " he says

Goku does as he's told and kami transports them to the lookout "thanks kami I gotta go" he says running and diving off the side of the lookout catching a bag of senzu beans from Korin on the way down "nimbus" he shouts as the yellow cloud catches him he pops a senzu into his mouth swallowing it his power back to full flying full speed to the battle

At the battle field tien is charging at nappa attacking him with all he's got the huge Saiyan blocking and dodgeing all his attacks easily laughing until the triclops flies into the air placicing a hand Infront of his face "tri beam hah" he shouts sending beam after beam at nappa until collapsing falling to the ground dead as nappa laughs

"See that's the problem with putting your life force into an attack you end up dead" he says walking over about to crush tiens head with his foot until he feels two beams hit him in the back he turns seeing krillin and piccollo standing there arms outstretched "ahh so baldy and the namekian wanna play ok here goes" he says charging at the pair grabbing krillin by the head and slamming him into piccolos stomach causing both of them to fly back charging up a ki beam before feeling a pain in his back as he turns he see gohan standing with his arms outstretched "so the runt wants to play"

Nappa charges at gohan the pair punching and kicking each other at a lightning fast pace before nappa brings both fists on the tiny Saiyans head slamming him into the ground as gohan stands up nappa fires a beam of energy out of his mouth piccollo flying as fast as he can shouts "FOR KAMIS SAKE GOHAN DODGE" but the short Saiyan has frozen with fear the beam getting closer before piccollo gets I. The way takeing the full blast as the beam stops gohan looks up seeing piccollo

" mr piccollo are you ok"

The green warrior stands there coverd in cuts and burns and spits out a wad of purple blood "hah was that supposed to hurt you pussy" he says before putting the last of his energy into his own mouth beam and launching it at nappa who's laughing not expecting it before the beam pierces his chest going straight through his heart the giant Saiyan falls dead to the ground as piccollo falls "gohan thank you your like the son I never had you gave me a reason to fight see you on the other side my freind" he says as his last breath leaves him and the demon king dies

Gohan looks down at him tears streaming from his eyes "MR PICCOLLO" he screams as his power level sky rockets and he charges at vegeta laying punch after punch I to the Saiyan prince

"THATS ENOUGH"he screams unleashing a burst of energy knocking gohan away causing the hybrid to hit into a mountin before sending a ki beam at him as the smoke clears he sees the youg boy floating on a yellow cloud "what the !"

Gohan opens his eyes "hey nimbus pnvhkhow did you get here" he says lookin up and seeing goku standing near him

"Don't worry gohan you've done enough I'm here to finish this now" he says before putting a senzu In gohans mouth and handing him the bag "go find krillin and give him the last bean I'm going to get the other saiyen "

Please review


	7. Chapter 7 goku vs vegeta

Chapter seven goku vs vegeta

The saiyen price frowns as earth greatest defender gives the brat a strange bean and instantly his energy is replenished as the halfbreed flys away on the cloud that saved his life the saiyen prince frowns at goku "so kakorot you've finally arrived its a shame really most of your freinds are dead but they took some of my men with them" he says indicating to the body's and parts around him

Goku looks seeing the bodies of his freinds "Yamcha tien chaotzu even you piccollo" he looks up at vegeta "you'll pay for this" he shouts as his aura flares and his power skyrockets

Vegeta laughs "you think your pathetic power level will be enough to defeat me the one of the saiyen elite and saiyen prince your pathetic kakorot"

"Even the weakest of saiyens can defeat an elite and I'll prove it" goku says "but first lets have a change of scenery I don't want any more damage done to my freinds body's"

"Here there I don't care where you did kakorot" vegeta says as they both take into the air flying away towards the mountins on the other side of the planet

Meanwhile gohan has found krillin and forces the bald monk in to a sitting position "come on krillin I've got a senzu for you". He says popping it into the short mans mouth and rubbing his throat to make him swallow it instantly his wounds heal and his power returns

"Gohan if your hear who's fighting the saiyens" he asks

"My dad that's how we got the senzus" gohan replies

"And piccollo"

Gohan shakes his head as krillin looks at the ground " but we can use the dragonballs to wish them all back right"

Krillin shakes his head "I'm afraid not gohan piccollo and kami were once one person and are still joined which means without one there cant be the other"

Gohan sighs and looks at his feet while goku and vegeta finally reach there destination "so kakorot this is where you've chosen to die" he says not paying attention as gokus fist connects with his face his head barely moving from the hit before kicking goku in the ribs sending the hero away "that wasent nice kakorot I wasent ready yet" he snarls

"Fuck you vegeta" goku says and begins powering up "kaioken" he says as his aura turns red and flys at vegeta

"Kaio what" vegeta says before goku connects with his face again sending him away the earth raised saiyen chasing him and kicking him high into the air chasing again bringing both hands down on the prince launching him at the ground as releasing the kaioken energy looking down at the crater to see vegeta standing up wiping a small bit of blood from his lip "you mad me bleed kakorot it's been a while since I've tasted my own blood now you die" he says charging at the saiyen kicking him with both feet in his stomach sending goku higher into the air chasing the warrior before kicking him back to the ground causing goku to land in a crater from the impact the earth raised saiyen gets to his feet his aura exploding red around him again

"Kaioken x2" he shouts flying at the unsuspecting prince is sent flying into the sky befor goku meets him with a headbutt towards the ground goku flying to meet him with a roundhouse kicking him deep into a mountin leaving nothing but dust and a hole in his wake as gokus aura fades he stops to catch his breath before he hears a scream of rage as the saiyen prince blows the mountin to peices flying high into the air

Vegetas aura explodes around him cupping his hands to his side laughing as his power rises "this is it kakorot if you dodge this your pathetic earth will be destroyed if you block it then you'll die either way I win GALICK GUN" he shouts fiering a purple beam at goku

Goku cups his hands at his side the beam getting closer "KAH-ME-HA-ME-HA" he shouts sending the blue beam at vegeta the two meeting in the middle and start pushing against each other with gokus beam being pushed further towards him as gokus aura flares red around him he shouts "KAIOKEN"

Vegetas eyes widen "no"

"Times"

"No no no"

"TEN" goku shouts his blue beam launching at the prince

"No no no noooooooooooooo" he shouts as the beam hits him launching him into the air carrying him further and further up

Goku releases the beam to have it continue takeing vegeta skywards and sighs his power returning to normal and he starts panting his body in agony "man my body really took a beating don't worry I can rest now" he says before sencing vegeta comeing back at him "oh shit" he says looking up at the prince coverd in cuts and bruises

"Ok kakorot time to die" he says

Please review


	8. Chapter 8 goku vs oozaru

Chapter eight goku vs the oozaru

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" vegeta shouts as the beam of blue energy launches the saiyen prince higher and higher into the air before he manages to pull himself off it coverd in burns cuts and bruises the saiyens face contorts in anger "ok kakorot now I'm serious" he says flying towards goku

As goku looks up he sees the pissed off prince floating above him "oh shit" goku mutters to himself "I'm sorry body looks like we're not done yet".he says as his muscles scream in exhaustion at him as he gets ready to fight

"You actully hurt me kakorot now you die " he says launching himself at goku only to pass through an afterimage and feel gokus kaioken powers foot hit him into another mountin "damn it where's the god damn moon it should be out by now unless oh kakorot you sneaky basterd you blew it up oh well there are other ways" he mutters

"Vegeta are you done yet you've been in there a long time" goku shouts

The mountin explodes and the furious prince floats In the air with a bright whit ball of energy " you may have blown up the moon kakorot but thanks to this move created by your father I can still transform" vegeta laughs releasing the ball into the sky

Goku feels vegetas power level drop "why would he sacrifice over half his power for a ball of light" he says looking up at the ball in the sky before feeling vegetas power skyrocket his eyes look to where veget was standing to find a great ape in his place "oh shit that's why" goku says before vegetas giant fist hits him I. The face sending him flying only to be caught by his tail and throw. To the princes hand

"This is it kakorot I'm going to squeeze the life from you right now " he says before goku fires a ball of energy into vegetas face causing him to release goku

Goku flies up to vegetas face and places his hands at either side of his head "SOLAR FLARE" he shouts blinding the giant prince and flying away "I'm only gonna get one shot at this I've gotta use the Genki dama" he says landing and raising his hands above his head and focusing to bring the earths energy to him

Vegeta swing blindly around himself his sight slowly returning "where are you kakorot when I find you your dead" he says looking around his sight returning as he scans the area for his foe finding him with his hands in the air "that's it kakorot pray I don't kill you slowly "he says charging at goku

the saiyen protector looks up seeing the great ape charge at him "Oh shit" he says as vegetas giant hairy fist grabs him causing all the collected energy to dissperse

"Now it's one for me to squeeze the life from you kakorot" he says and begins crushing the exhausted warrior as he screams in agony vegeta just laughs

Behind a rock watching the battle the fat form of yadjarobe watches "oh man gokus in real trouble now what" he says as his hand falls onto his sword "yeah that should do it" he says seeing two dots getting closer in the distance "that should be enough until krillin and gohan get here" he says running out from his hiding place Takeing out his sword and leaping high into the air slicing down the saiyen prince back causing him to drop goku on the ground

"Owwwwww that hurt "he says turning around and hitting the fat samurai with his tail sending him into a large rock "now kakorot we're were we" he says stamping on gokus legs shattering them "and now I'll end you" he says ready to push down on gokus chest killing him

"Only gonna get one shot at this "goku mutters summoning all his remaining energy into his hand fiering it up at the sky

Vegeta starts laughing "you fool kakorot you missed" he says

"I wasent aiming for you" goku says as he hears an explosion as his shot hits it's mark

The saiyen princes eyes widen as he looks up seeing his false moon explode "oh fuck" he says as he bigins turning back when his transformation is finished he looks at goku " no matter I'll kill you anyway "he says charging up an attack aiming at gokus head

"Kahmehameha" he hears as a blue beam hits him in the back he turns seeing gohan "leave my dad alone"

Please review


	9. Chapter 9gohan krillin protect the earth

Chapter nine gohan and krillin protect the earth

Miles away from where the battle between goku and vegeta rages gohan and krillin are flying towards kame house when they feel the princes power level skyrocket and turn seeing the false moon in the sky

"What in kamis names is that" gohan asks

"I don't know gohan but did you feel vegetas power" krillin says

"Yeah my dads in trouble"

Krillin sighs "go gohan get back to master roshis I'm going to help"

"Not alone your not if you go I go" gohan says

Krillin nods at the pint sized saiyen and the pair take off at top speed back to the battle feeling gokus power drop lower and lower as they get closer they see yadjarobe get knocked away and the false moon explode

"You missed kakorot "they hear vegeta laugh

"I wasent aiming for you" gokus exhausted voice answers

"No my false moon". Vegeta says as gohan starts charging power the saiyen price transforms back holding out his hand and a ball of ki forms

"Kahmehameha" gohan shouts as the blue beam leaves his hand "leave my dad alone" he says as vegeta looks at him a face full of anger

"You'll regret that brat" he snarls charging at gohan aiming a kick at his gut to pass through an afterimage to have gohans foot connect with the back of his skull the prince caught off guard is then hit by krillins fist knocking him back

"Krillin get to my dad i hold him off"gohan says flying at the prince connecting a rapid array of punches and kicks into the prince before vegeta lifts an arm grabbing his foot and driving an elbow into his knee breaking it as gohan shouts in pain vegeta uses the opening to punch the boy in the face sending him into a cliff chasing after him driving a knee into his stomach

With goku and krillin the short monk is standing over his best freind "man goku he really did a number on you huh"

Goku struggles to smile "yeah he did I need you to do something for me krillin"

"What is it "

Meanwhile vegeta is pummelling gohan into the cliff before the young saiyen scream "ENOUGH" and his power explodes outwards knocking vegeta away as his power shoots up charging at vegeta slamming a knee into his jaw sending him high into the sky cupping his hands "KA-ME-HA-ME-HA" he shouts throwing his hands outwards launching a blue beam of pure energy at vegeta shredding his armor the beam stops and the prince falls back to the ground climbing out of the crater in what's left of his armour the white chest plate compleatly gone and most of the top portion of his blue jumpsuit gone with it "what does it take to fucking kill you" gohan growls

"I'm not done yet brat" vegeta says stepping forward ripping what's left of the top of his suit off "and now I'm really pissed" he says flying at gohan again

Back with krillin goku has just passed hit the last of the genki damas energy and is telling him how to use it "now make it into a ball it isent much but it should be enough to finish off vegeta" he says"just don't miss"

Krillin nods as the blue ball of energy appears above his hand "ok goku I'll do it" he says as he takes aim at vegeta "oh shit what if I miss"

"Don't worry krillin the spirit bomb homes in on evil you shouldent miss". An unfamilier voice says in his head

" woah who is that where are you" he asks looking around

" it's me king kai I'm in your head and I created the spirit bomb" the blue god says

"Ok if your sure" krillin says throwing it at vegeta who stops his flight and jumps over the blue ball "oh fuck it missed"

"Gohan there's no time to explain who I am you have to throw the spirit bomb back at vegeta now your heart is pure it shouldent hurt you" king kai says to the hybrid gohan nods and kicks the ball back at vegeta who dosent see it and takes the hit in his stomach launching him into the sky again before detonating blowing up causing the beaten prince to fall to the earth "woohoo they did it" king kai shouts punching the air on his small planet

Gohan flies over to krillin unable to land on his broken leg. "Is that it is he dead" gohan asks

" I sure hope so because I've got nothing left " krillin says

"Wait he's still alive " gohan says as vegetas pod lands near the fallen prince and he starts to crawl towards it

"Not for long" krillin says picking up yadjarobes fallen sword and walking over to vegeta pointing it at his back over his heart

"Krillin no let him go" goku shouts

"He killed our freinds goku he can't get away with it"krillin replys

"That maybe but if we kill him in cold blood that will make us as bad as him plus now he knows to warn whoever he works for that the earth is protected"

"Argh fine" krillin says "just one thing" krillin says bringing the sword down cutting a message into vegetas back saying the earth is protected those who come here will die before throwing the sword away and letting vegeta leave going back to goku as bulma airship lands takeing them all away a few days later in the hospital krillin gohan and goku are all in the same room gohan and krillin ready to be released as goku is in a healing bed where he can't move while bulma explaines she knows a way to namek where they have learnt there are other dragonballs

"So if I press this button here nappas ship should come to us and wammo I reverse engineer it to make a ship for us to go to namek" she says pressing the button looking at the TV where a news report on the ships is on watching it explode "oh no now we'll never get our freinds back" she says

"Actully I know a way" a voice says from the open window they all look around

"Oh hey popo" goku says how can we get to namek then"

"By using kamis ship of course" popo says

"Kamis shop of course why diddent I think of that" goku says " if kamis a namekian he would have taken a ship to get here "

The genie smiles and takes bullma to the ship to test it they come back and bullma tells them the plan to which gohan and krillin say there going with her

"Bullma can you ask your dad to build me a ship so I can meet you there with a training robot and gravity room please"

"Yeah of course goku"

"That's great"

"Ok so we'll meet at roshis in thirty days see you then" she says leaving

"Dad how long will it take you to get better" gohan asks

"Well the doctor said he'd never seen anything like it every bone in my body was crushed so it could take a while" he says

"Oh ok well I'll come see you every day before we leave"

"Good you to krillin I wanna teach ou both the kaioken"

"Can you do that in our condition" krillin says

"Of course I can" goku says giving a painful smile

Please review


	10. Chapter 10 arrivals

Chapter ten arrivals

Thrity days have passed since bullma found a way to namek and her gohan krillin and chi chi are gatherd on roshis island with a computer screen showing gokus face

"Guys I wish I was comeing with you but the next batch of senzu beans arnt ready yet I've taught you both the basics of the kaioken so if there's any trouble out there you should be able to handle it right " goku asks

"Yeah we will be fine dad don't worry we'll be back before you know it you might not even have to use the ship bullmas dads working on" gohan says to his dad

"I hope not son good luck"

Gohan bullma and krillin all stand on the platform to the ship and wave goodbye as bullma says "piccollo ". And the platform raises soon after the ship takes off

Meanwhile deep in space vegetas attack pod is flying towards the nearest planet trade controlled planet even I. Suspended animation to keep him alive the beaten prince is seething with anger "just wait untill I'm better kakorot I will destroy your pathetic home planet and take you with it then I'm going to go after frieza and controll the universe but first I need to heal" he thinks to himself

So the next thirty days go by and bullma gohan and krillin finally reach there destination while on earth gokus broken body is healed enough for him to start slow training but also vegeta has landed at his destination and is in a healing pod while he two doctors tending to the prince talk

"Considering eighty percent of his body was coverd in burns and wounds his healing is allmost complete faster than we expected" the one says

"And what of the message in his back" the other one says

"The one warning off all attackers on the planet earth well there are some wounds that are to deep to be healed his pod kept him alive but that scar will remain with him for the rest of his life" the first doctor says "ahh it seems that he is waking up" as he drains the pod of its healing liquid

On namek gohan bullma and krillin have stepped off there ship and are looking around

"So this is where mr piccollo comes from" gohan says

" yep and look the radar is picking up the dragonballs" bullma says pressing the button on the top of the device "and there's one near here" she says

"That's great" krillin says as an energy beam shoots through the window of the ship "what the hell" krillin says spinning around seeing two of freizas soil sees floating above them

"You invaders will be taken to our lord freiza if you refuse we will kill you" one of them says

"Who the hell is freiza" krillin asks takeing his fighting stance

"Hah lord freiza is lord of the galaxy any who appose him die painfully" the second solider says "and you will join those numbers" he says charging up his blaster his partner doing the same

Gohan and krillin move faster than the naked eye can see and kick both soliders in the chin sending there heads so far back there's kneck a break as the pair fly into the distance dead before landing in the green water the pair of warriors land before sencing a group of high power levels heading there way they squash there power levels and grab bullma diving into the neares cave as they fly past "oh man and I thought this was gonna be easy" krillin says before a realisation hits him "bullma check the radar again"

She turns the device on "hey a group of dragon balls are moving"

"That's what I was afraid of" krillin says "bullma hide in the cave and give me the radar gohan were gonna go see what these guys are all about" the half saiyen nods before they both take off

Back on earth goku is doing sit ups his head and arm still bandaged up under the watchful eye of master roshi when the doctor walks in "mr goku how many times do I have to tell you not to do that " he says with a sigh

"How many times do I have to tell you doc I feel fine it's only light training" he says

"Well time to pick it up then goku" a voice says from the door goku looks around seeing Korin standing there "because the next batch of senzus are ready"

"It's about time king Kai's just told me gohan and krillin are in trouble on namek" he says eating a bean "and it's been two months dr briefs should have my ship ready by now" he says getting dressed "see you guys soon" he says before flying out of the window to capsule crop and getting his ship before takeing off

Meanwhile back in namek vegetas pod crashes onto a small island he steps out looking around sencing freiza and his men and qui entering the atmosphere "ok first I deal with qui then I'm comeing for you freiza" he says fire ring an energy beam at quis comeing attack pod "one down only a few more to go" he says launching into the air

Please review


	11. Chapter 11 training murdering fighting

Chapter eleven training murdering running fighting and a phone call

Deep in space goku does his thousandth push up at thirty times gravity before forcing himself to his feet "ok training robot let got for the next round" he says getting ready as the robot activates charging at the saiyen warrior it metal knuckles connecting with gokus jaw knocking goku back causing him to crash into the wall as he looks up he sees the robot charge again he barley moves his head to the side the robots fist connecting with the wall goku lifts his heavy right leg kicking the robot away a little cupping his hands at his side "Kahmehameha" he calls sending a blue beam at the bot who's chest plate opens fiering a blue beam back matching gokus power both beams disappearing as the cybernetic training aid charges slamming a knee into gokus ribs takeing the wind from him "ok deactivate" goku says spitting out blood "ouch that hurt"

Meanwhile on namek gohan and krillin have arrived at the namekian village and hid on a cliff over looking it as freiza and his men land and start terrorising the namekian a for there dragon ball

"Now are you going to give me the dragon ball or do I have to kill every last one of these green basterds Infront of you" freiza says as two namekian children hide behind the elder "starting with this one" he says using his telekinesis to bring one of the children to him "now give me the ball old man" freiza says punching the child in the stomach causing the child to scream in pain tears streaming from his eyes

"That basterd I can't beleive he's doing this"gohan says his power spiking as his anger grows

"Stay calm gohan there's nothing we can do" krillin says as his freinds power squashes down again and the pair hide

In the village zarbon looks at where there hiding after his scouter bleeps "damn thing must be broken I'm sure I just got a reading from over there" he mutters as it bleeps again from the other direction "hmm five power levels at five thousand comeing this way" he says as dodoria and freizas scouters bleep "I'll handle them " he says putting down the dragon balls he's carrying takeing into the air towards the warriors moving faster than all of them he punches one straight through the chest "that's one" he says as the dead namekian falls into the ocean he moves his head to the side as the seconds fist aims for his face bringing g his knee up into the namekian a stomach before he fires a ki blast into the nameks face takeing off his head "two" he says before launching two beams at two more causing them to burn up "four" he turns and sees the city land in the village and charges down grabbi. One arm as dodoria grabs the other the pair pull hard ripping the namekian in half purple blood flying everywhere

"That's it I can't take this" gohan says sliding down the hill as freiza kills everyone in the village after getting the dragon ball gohan flys into the village grabbing the only survivor a child and flying I to the air at top speed krillin right behind him

"Dodoria be a lamb and go get them please"freiza says

"Yes my lord" the pink blob says takeing off after them

Gohan krillin and the namek boy charge through a canyon "I don't think we can outrun that guy" krillin says

"We're not strong enough to fight him either "gohan says

"Dammit keep flying ok" gohan nods as krillin stops " sorry tien I'm borrowing your move " krillin says placing his hands at the side of his head closing his eyes "SOLAR FLARE" he shouts as dodoria stops his hands going to his eyes the bald monk flys away catching up with gohan

"Shit my eyes where did you go you basterds when I get my hands on you your fucking dead" dodoria says swinging around blindly as he hears laughter

"So it seems the earthlings are here and have bested you dodoria" the blob hears looking on the direction of the voice as his sight returns he sees a blue and white clad warrior floating near him

"Vegeta" he says "what are you doing here" he asks

"I don't think that matters because your about to die" vegeta says charging at dodoria puching him in the gut " I'm gonna rip your dick off and and feed it to you" he snarls bringing his other fist into dodoria a jaw

As dodoria gets up struggleing "you won't be able to rip my dick off vegeta I'm a girl"

"Yeah yeah what- wait your a what "

"A girl I'm fucking pink for crying out loud" dodoria says

"If your female I'd hate to see the males of your species" vegeta says crossing his arms "no matter your dead any way" he says charging at dodoria putting his fist through her stomach

"Wait vegeta I can help you kill freiza and I can tell you something ". I'm listening you have thirty seconds

"Planet vegeta wasent hit by a meteor it was freiza he killed you whole race" she says spitting up blood

"Here's the thing I've known that for some time and I don't really care" vegeta says " and now you die" he kicks dodoria off his hand and flicks the blood away before fiering a beam of ki at the blob tearing her apart. " right now where did you go earthlings"

With bullma she's finally made a way of contacting earth " well we got here ok dad but our ship was dameged by some guys working for a guy named freiza and to top it off vegetas here to" she says

"Well I have some good new honey goku is on his way to namek as we speak he should be there in around six days on a ship I built him"

" gokus on his way here that's great we can use his ship to get home" she says

" yes we'll save the power incase you need to contact me again and I'll see you soon and be carful "

"Ok dad I will bye"

Please review


End file.
